


Mae or May Not

by h0ld3n



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: College, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Talking, Vent Piece, feel better piece, healing together, no explicit romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Mae comes over late at night to discuss something important with Bea.





	Mae or May Not

Bea awoke to a strange sound, despite being high up in her apartment building; she wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Bea heard nothing and she turned on the light before looking around the room again. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but then the sound was there again.

“Bea! Bea!” Mae was calling to Bea from outside her window.

“Mae what the fuck are you doing up here? Get inside!” Bea shoved open her window and pulled Mae inside.

“I’m here to talk to you!” Mae excitedly flapped her arms emphasizing it was good news.

Bea sat on her bed, “Couldn’t this have waited until tomorrow?”

“NO!” Mae shouted, and a cute little grin lit up her face as she stood on Bea’s bed.

“Then what is it,” Bea pulled Mae’s hand down to get her to sit down.

“I’m going to go to community college and get a certificate in Construction!” Mae flopped down on the bed and it bounced them up and down a little.

“Good for you,” Bea muttered, flicking open her lighter and lighting up a cigarette.

“My parents and I talked it over a lot and they also want me to get a part time job to help pay for it!” Mae stretched her arms out real wide in emphasis of her words.

“And why was this so important to tell me in the middle of the night?” Bea took a long drag from her cigarette deep in thought.

“I really wanna help you go to college, too, Bea; I’ll do anything to help your dream come true,” Mae placed her hand on Bea’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

“Hahaha what?” Bea blushed, “Mae, it’s a nice thought, but you don’t have to.”

“I want to Bea. I want to help you with The Ol’ Pickax. I want you to be able to transfer someday. I want you to be able to take care of your cruddy dad,” Mae shoved Bea a bit but she only shrugged it off and took another drag from her cigarette.

“Thanks but the Ol’ Pickaxe is too much work for you,” Bae couldn’t meet her gaze, lost in a fantasy of college.

“Well we have until next fall to decide,” Mae offered jumping down off the bed to try and get in front of Bea.

“Mae-“ she looked away again.

“Promise me you’ll think about it?” Mae grabbed Bea’s chin and looked her in the eyes.

“Mae-“ she shook herself free.

“Promise Me Beatrice!” Mae jumped back up onto the bed to stand above Bea and shout.

“I promise I will think about it,” Bea found herself smiling at her friends antics.

“Thank you, Bea,” Mae put her arms down, bringing her volume back to an inside voice.

Mae sat back on Bea’s bed and Bea stared out the window taking another long drag from her cigarette. They both just sat together looking out upon the quiet defunct town they called home. A soft breeze came through the open window and silently ruffled the curtains. Both were dreaming dreams of the near yet far future. Bea took another drag off the cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window.

Mae finally broke the silence, “I thought you were quitting those things.”

Bea flicked it out the window, “I’m trying alright.”

They sat in silence staring out at the winter night sky. Mae eventually rested her head on Bea’s shoulder.

“Do you think I can actually do it? Go to college I mean?” Bea felt tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t going to cry, not right now.

“Maybe, maybe not, it’s up to us to try though,” Mae replied, her eyes closed.

“Thanks Mae…” Bea’s fingers twitched as she longed to light another cigarette, but she was content to stay with her arm draped over Mae’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when I started community college after dropping out of university because of the similar reasons to mae. made me feel better i guess.


End file.
